In a building process for a model, especially a model of a vehicle, it is desirable to bend wires or rods at proper angles for use in constructing the model. Typical vehicles, for which models are made include, but are not limited to, automobiles, airplanes, boats, and the like. A plurality of properly bent wires or rods are very useful in these model building procedures.
Additionally, certain precise angles are almost mandatory to achieve the proper results for the model. While some proper results are desirable for appearance purposes, other proper results are required for proper operation. Such a proper operation is especially critical in those powered models such as airplanes, or automobiles. If the proper angles on those rods or wires are not achieved, the power functioning of those models is adversely affected.
Because there is no consistent size of the rods or wires used in the models, the diameter thereof is constantly changing. Such a change in diameter complicates achieving the proper bends. These wires or rods are required to be at least semi rigid, if not rigid, but bendable for use as a part in a model vehicle. Such rigidity complicates the proper bending thereof. The change in diameter of the rods or wires adds a further complication. Unless otherwise specified, the terms, rod and wire, may be used interchangeably.
It is difficult to accomplish the proper bending with a hand tool. Such bending is more an art than a science and requires substantial skill to achieve the proper angles. This is especially true because a part formed from the wire or the rod is required, in most cases, to have symmetrical shaping. Such symmetrical shaping requires a plurality of bends. With the plurality of bends, symmetry becomes an even greater problem.
It is also difficult to accomplish the proper bending with a power tool. As power is added, the tool operation becomes complex. Simplified bending on the wire or the rod can provide great advantages to a person desiring to make a model. Such simplification furthermore makes the model building hobby available to a person who might lack the appropriate dexterity to bend the wire or the rod properly.
Thus, a proper solution to these problems appears to being a mechanical device capable of accepting the desired rod or wire, and bending the same as desired. The differing sizes caused problems enough for such a device. The problem of controlling the rod or wire while it is being shaped as desired adds further complications to the complication.
No appropriate mechanical device for achieving applicants' desired goals is available. Nevertheless, such a device can offer great advantages to the model maker, and greatly increase the enjoyment of the model.